


forest frolicking

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Featuring werewolf Slade having fun with Dick.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	forest frolicking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyromaniac971](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pyromaniac971).



> For Pyromaniac971 on Twitter, who requested werewolf!Slade capturing Dick. Kinda short and not very explicit, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

The thing about Dick is that, if nothing else, he had a stupidly excessive amount of talent at pissing Slade off.

On the best of days, the boy's cheeky quips and damning interference is something he can shrug off without a care, but considering how Nightwing had been hounding him and getting in his way for an entire week leading up to the full moon, he hadn't exactly been feeling charitable. Dick was lucky Slade hadn't wrung his neck by now, but why settle for such when he could have something so much more sweet?

Already in fullshift, his paws are silent as they tread across his forest, to the edge of the clearing, following that scent he knows so well. Anticipation makes his fur stand on edge, ears flicking.

There are none here aside from him and his prey, of course. This is his territory.

Rays of moonlight shine down on it, alighting the skin of the boy in pale glow, sweat sheening as his body trembles. His body is bent over a tree stump invitingly, much like how left him there just this afternoon. He's trying hard to be quiet, but Slade's ears make out his quiet whimpers all too easily. Slade might feel pity - the vibe Slade left in him earlier has to be overwhelming by now, but cock cage and restraints ensured he found no satisfaction - but Dick needs to be taught a lesson in what happens when he gets in Slade’s way.

Slade inhales sharply, the scent of how Dick is simply so ripe for him hitting him with all the force of a typhoon and lets out a growl.

Dick freezes, but only momentarily as his struggles suddenly renew and muffled curses spew from his gagged lips.

Ah.

His prey is trying to get away, before Slade can claim him.

That simply can not stand.

Slade bounds forward, Dick's futile struggles increase by the second, but he can't escape. Not now. Not when Slade is too eager to claim his prize. Sharp fangs clamp around the vibrating plug, tugging it out with a squelch. He throws it to the side, eyeing the wiggling body and the lube dripping out hungrily. He admits, while he did quite enjoy torturing the boy all evening with the plug, it was a necessity. He does intend for Dick to take his knot, and with how tight the boy is, that could hardly happen without him stretching him out first.

And it's beautiful.

Stretched and red and ripe for him to take, and he can hear the way the boy's heartbeat rockets as he places his paws - claws carefully avoiding cutting into skin - on the boy's back. He growls, a deep rumble, his cock sliding between Dick's slicked thighs.

"Mm-mmph! MMPH!!!"

Fear and arousal together always did taste the sweetest.

Dick's body, so much smaller and utterly drawved beneath his own, trembles, head turned to the side and Slade can see the way those pleading blue eyes overflow with tears.

...The boy's never seen him like this, has he?

He sighs, and does a partial shift of his vocal cords just enough to speak. "Relax, kid," he rumbles, a long tongue slipping out to lick away the trail of tears, Dick freezing as he recognizes the voice. "It'll hurt less if you don't struggle," he advises.

Dick doesn't listen, of course, muffled shouts getting angrier and louder, and Slade only chuckles. He wonders if the boy realizes he's about as threatening as a puppy, now. Fondly, he nips lightly at the boy's neck with his teeth, though going by the yelling and violent shakes beneath him, Dick doesn't appreciate it in the slightest.

Slade doesn't mind at all.

All the fighting and struggling will only make it all the sweeter when Slade fucks it out of him. Perhaps if the boy is good, he might even let him come.

Grinning, Slade shoves his cock in, growling as heat envelopes his cock in a hot sheath. Perfect, as Slade knew he would be.

Dick only screams louder and doesn't stop fighting, but that's alright. The moon is high in the sky, and Slade is eager to find out how many times the boy can take his knot before he finally submits.

With one last fond lick up his boy's spine, Slade pulls back and starts fucking him in earnest. They have a long night ahead of them.


End file.
